


A Hero’s Welcome

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rafael Barba in a Tux, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Barba welcomes you home.





	A Hero’s Welcome

You lay on top of your sheets as you scroll through Instagram on your phone. Pictures of people smile back at you as you catch up on the past year that you missed. Snapshots of food, drinks, babies, and essential oils make their way into your feed. Your friend Angela got engaged to her girlfriend, Jeremy got a new job, Laquisha lost a bunch of weight using the juicing diet, and... wait a minute. Is that Rafael? You sit up in bed and look at the photo.

His tuxedo fits him perfectly as he clutches Olivia's waist and a glass of champagne. His smile is smug in the picture, making sure not to seem like he is actually enjoying himself. You wonder how recently this photo was taken, and look down at the time stamp: Posted 1 hour ago.

"Are you still out?" You text him for the first time in over a year.

You need him to make you forget the things you saw while you were away, even if it’s only for a moment.

A few minutes go by before you see him start to type.

"Jesus, when did you get back?"

"Yesterday." You glance at your half unpacked duffel bag.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?"

"You know I'm impatient. When will you be here?" You pull the tie out of your hair.

“Give me half an hour."

\---------------------------

You open the door and lay eyes on him. He’s dressed in black and white, the familiar mixture of cologne and whiskey making their way to you as he pushes you against the wall. He stares at you, taking in all of your features as if he’s afraid you’re going to disappear if he looks away. He tightens his grips on your wrists and raises them above your head.

As if no time has passed at all, he kisses you. That feeling you had been missing out on for so long rushes through your lips and down your neck. The warmth of his mouth wakes your body up from it’s year-long slumber that once seemed like an eternity.

You let out a soft sigh as his hair brushes against your chin. You run your hand through his salt and pepper strands as he kisses your neck, moving the other one down to his belt buckle.

”So eager,” he pulls away from your neck and looks at you with that cock-eyed smirk you missed so much. “They didn’t have any men over there?”

”None like you.” You rip the belt from its loops and toss it in the floor before getting on your knees. The men you spent your tour with overseas were vapid, boring country boys who spent their time talking about hunting and fishing. They made the occasional idle comment your way, but knew better than to actually pursue anything further.

”God, I’ve missed you.” He whispers as you unzip his pants.

“Not like I’ve missed you.” You pull his pants and underwear down, springing him free against the cool air of your apartment. You slowly run your hands up his thighs and curve them around to grab his perfect ass.

You look up at him as you take him in your mouth, remembering how much he liked that. You pull his body into yours, relishing in the soft moans and groans that escape his lips. Breathy, languid phrases broken into Spanish fill the silence of the room. His soft hands run through your hair as you take him further into your throat, encouraging you to bob up and down.

His grip tightens on your hair as your saliva starts to run down his thighs. His moans get louder now, the whiskey taking its full effect. You keep your eyes on him and slowly suck your way to the top of his shaft, popping it between your lips like a lollipop. You lick it one last time before standing up and grabbing his hand. You want him in your bed. You want him there now.

You pull on his hand and turn toward your bedroom door. You look back at him as he offers resistance, and raise an eyebrow.

”Raf?” You relax your hand as he pulls you into him.

He grabs the hem of your pants and spins you around, forcing you to face the wall. He follows close behind, pressing his half-naked body into yours. His hands brush over your neck and shoulders, tracing the outline of the muscle you built while you were away. His delicate fingers send shivers down your spine as they reach your lower back.

“I missed this.” He whispers into your ear before sliding your pants down to your knees.

“So did I.” You push your hips back against his, feeling the tip of his cock tease your entrance.

You gasp as he enters you, that feeling of fullness enveloping you completely. You close your eyes and let him rock into you. Slow at first, his girth stretching your newly tightened walls. You push back as he thrusts into you, his pace quickening.

“I forgot how good your pussy feels.” He wraps his hand around your throat and bites your ear. Breathing heavily into your neck, he thrusts harder and faster inside of you.

“Oh fuck, Raf…” You let his hand control your neck as he pounds you into the wall. His grip loosens and slides up and down your clavicle to your chin. His fingers slide over your lips and into your mouth as you try to stay vertical. You suck on his digits as they reach the back of your throat, groaning as his cock simultaneously hits your cervix.

This is what you wanted. God, this is what you needed. A year and a half without his touch was far too long. You rest your head against the wall as his balls hit your clit at a tantalizing pace. You moan through his fingers, closing your lips around them as he slowly pulls them out.

He pulls himself out of you just as quickly, forcing you to look back at him in surprise. Why did he stop? You were…

“I know your moans, Mami.” He turns you around to face him.

Your lips are trembling, your thighs shaking; you want him back inside of you.

“I know you were getting close.” He takes off his bow tie and suit jacket, letting them fall to the floor. He takes your hands and instructs you to start unbuttoning his dress shirt.

You finish undoing the buttons on his shirt and slide it off of him. Light brown hair curls across his chest and stomach, reminding you just how crazy his body drove you. You run your palms over his shoulders and pecs, letting your mouth slack open as his nipples harden.

His fingers wrap around your wrists as his lips curl into a devilish smirk. He tightens one hand around yours and steps out of his pants, leading you into your bedroom.

“Get on the bed, y/n.” He runs a hand through your hair.

You lean into his touch, and quickly do as you’re told. You climb on top of your sheets and lay on your back so you have a good view of your transient lover.

“Did you think of me while you were away?” He climbs onto the foot of the bed, tracing your toes with his knuckles.

“Yes.” You look down as he slowly makes his way up your body, crawling up your shins, knees, and thighs.

“Did you think of me when you touched yourself?” He kisses your inner thigh.

“Yes.” You close your eyes as his lips and tongue do their magic.

“Every time?” His lips reach your junction, his green eyes looking up at you wantonly.

“Yes.” You can feel his hot breath pulsing against your entrance. All you want is for him to lean down and kiss you: to lick you, suck you, fuck you, anything!

“Show me.” He orders.

You open your eyes and look down at him. He’s never asked you to do this before. He’s never told you to do it, either; but something about him giving you orders to you is extremely hot.

“Raf?” You move your hips towards his mouth.

“Show me.” He takes your hand, bringing it in between you legs.

The heat of his mouth on your hand forces you to bite your lip. You breathe in deep and start sliding your fingers up and down your length.

“That’s it,” He whispers, watching intently as you rub your clit. “Show me how you make yourself come.”

He licks his lips as you work on yourself, slowly sitting up on his knees. He keeps his gaze on you as you start to moan, and lets his hand travel down to his own arousal. He strokes himself against your now dripping entrance, and pushes his tip inside of you.

“Rafael!” You beg, pushing yourself forward so that you can fit all of him inside of you.

He smirks at your vain attempt to get what you want, and slowly takes his time filling you up. He slides his arms underneath your knees and thrusts so deep that it forces your eyes to roll back into your head.

“Oh my God!” You stop touching yourself and wrap your arms around his shoulders. His gold crucifix dangles from his neck and threatens to hit you in the face as he rocks into you, but you could care less. You bend your knees and pull him into you with your calves, afraid he’s going to play some other sick game with you.

“You feel so fucking good.” You admit between gasps.

His hips slam against yours as your gasps turn into moans; and your moans turn into screams. No one could ever make you scream at the top of your lungs like Rafael. No one ever made you feel like your whole body was on fire when they touched you. No one ever gave you that look that sent you over the edge while they pounded you into oblivion.

Your hands travel up his neck and pull on his hair as your neurons start firing. Tingling jolts of electricity fire their way through your muscle and into your skin as the friction intensifies.

Rafael matches your moans as he lifts your legs up even higher, letting them rest on top of his shoulders. He rubs your clit with his thumb as he hits your G-spot, making that fire inside you burst into a raging inferno.

“Raf, I’m going to…” you put you hand over your eyes as your orgasm hits you like giant wave of pleasure. It crashes over you, ebbing only when he tries to pull out of you. You feel yourself tighten around him, preventing him from breaking this bond of flesh and sweat.

“Ay Dios Mio, Cariño,” He whispers under his breath, sweat dripping from his chin. He leans forward and bites your neck, grabbing a tuft of your hair as he grunts and groans. “I’m going to come.” He whispers in your ear. “Get on your knees so I can come on your face.”

Your eyes widen at his request. You’ve never done that before either, but you missed him so much that you’d do pretty much anything to get him off.

You’re on your knees before you know it, and Rafael is standing before you like a sweaty hairy animal, his skin glistening in the dim kitchen light. He strokes himself over your eager, hungry mouth before shooting his white hot liquid onto your cheeks, eyelids, and lips. You open your mouth as wide as you can, hoping to catch all of it before he runs out.

Rafael groans as he’s drained of his fluid, and places a hand on your shoulder. He holds onto himself as he twitches and shakes, looking down at you approvingly.

“Fuck,” he whispers, bending down to kiss you. “That was…”

“Amazing,” you finish for him, standing up and licking your lips.

He lets out a long sigh and looks you over, your face covered in his orgasm. He wipes himself off of your eyes and cheeks with his thumbs, bringing you in for another kiss.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you while you were gone.” He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you again. “Next time give me a little more warning and we can plan something really fun.”


End file.
